todo empezó con un malentendido
by AkariExorcist21
Summary: Miku es nueva en la ciudad, ella se hace amiga de Rin pero al conocer a Len siente un extraño sentimiento ... pero habrá algunos problemas para saber lo que sucede... es mi primer fic ojala y les guste :3
1. primeros días, primer beso

*PRIMEROS DÍAS, PRIMER BESO*

Hola, mi nombre es Hatsune Miku, mi cabello es muy largo lo tengo atado en dos coletas, mi cabello es aguamarina al igual que mis ojos; me gusta mucho la música, animes, los gatitos ¡LOS AMO! también los días lluviosos, ah! Y como olvidarlo los puerros, ¡me encantan!

Yo soy nueva en la ciudad, tuvimos que mudarnos por los negocios de mis padres, pero bueno a un así la ciudad es muy hermosa, me encanta todo; mi hermano Mikuo y yo vamos a entras a la preparatoria justo mañana, tanto el como yo estamos nerviosos, ya que el primer día jamás es fácil: bueno para mi hermano siempre le gusta hacer nuevos amigos, pero a mí me cuesta demasiado, ya que creen que soy una niña pequeña. Bueno estaba en mi hogar obvio con mi hermano.

-Miku, ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto mi hermano, como siempre muy sobre protector

-solo estoy algo nerviosa por entrar a la escuela- dije un poco nerviosa

-¡no te preocupes!, si te sientes triste estaré aquí para ti- sip siempre apoyándome. Paso todo el día, en la noche no sé por qué pero no podía dormir, hasta que dieron como las 2 de la madrugara, ahí si me dormí, estaba soñando algo extraño: estaba yo ahí, todo estaba oscuro, y de repente escuche una risa encantadora, claro no veía a nadie ni nada

-¿Miku?- escuche mi nombre voltee a todas parte pero no había nadie, la vos era de un joven, luego me vi a mi misma

-¡aquí estabas travieso!- dijo la otra yo, no entendía lo que pasaba, ella corrió y abrazo a alguien, no pude ver el rostro pero su cabello era…. Rubio, sí el joven era rubio-pensé que no te encontraría Len- dijo, ¿Len? ¿Cuál Len?, yo no conozco a ningún Len, ni siquiera sabía que ese nombre existía. Después desperté y vi que el reloj marcaba las 7:03 am, decidí levantarme ya pues no quería llegar tarde a mi primer día en la preparatoria

-hola hija, por lo que veo te levantaste temprano- dijo mi madre

-sí, es que no quería llegar tarde- dije mientras tomaba una manzana

-Miku, ve a despertar a tu hermano- dijo Mi madre, yo me levante de mi asiento y fui por mi hermano, él es muy flojo para levantarse a esta hora, pero tendrá que acostumbrarse, entre a la habitación de Mikuo me le acerque

-¡MIKUO LEVANTATE!- le grite, y funciono pues hasta se calló de la cama

-M-Miku, me asustaste, me despertaba tan solo que me movieras el brazo- dijo Mikuo yo creo que aterrado, luego de desayunar nos vestimos con el uniforme del colegio, después de unos minutos nos marchamos del hogar, Mikuo iba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro pero yo, iba total mente nerviosa, pero de repente dos jóvenes pasaron por mi lado, haciendo que chocara con una de ellas

-hay lo lamento- dijo una joven de cabellos verdes

-¡mira lo que hiciste Gumi!- grito la otra joven era rubia, lo que me recordó mi sueño-ustedes son nuevos ¿verdad?- dijo mientras observaba muy bien a mi hermano

-sí, somos nuevos, en la ciudad y colegio- dije muy animada

-no quieren que los acompañemos, por si no lo saben vamos a la escuela que ustedes irán- dijo la rubia, Mi hermano había dicho que sí, no me imagino que la joven sea muy amiga de mi hermano-y ¿Cómo se llaman?- pregunto

-yo Hatsune Mikuo- dijo mi hermano

-yo, Miku hermana de él- dije, la rubia tomo de mi brazo y con una sonrisa dijo:

-mi nombre es Rin Kagamine- dijo- y ella mi amiga Megpoid Gumi- dijo

-hola- dijo al parecer Gumi, cuando llegamos mi hermano se fue a su aula, y Rin me pregunto en que salón iría, yo le dije ella me dijo que también iría en el salón que yo, me alegre mucho, pues por primera vez había hecho una amiga el primer día de escuela, cuando llegamos el profesor me presento todos fueron muy amables conmigo

-¡Miku!- dijo Rin mientras tomaba de mi brazo

-¿sí?- pregunte

-siéntate conmigo… ¿sí?- dijo

-bueno- yo tome asiento a un lado de ella-¿y porque me tengo que sentar aquí?- pregunte

-porque aquí se sienta Kaito, pero se enfermó…. y el muy idiota estaba con mi hermano y lo contagio y tampoco vino y estoy solita- dijo Rin muy triste

-¿tienes un hermano?- pregunte

-sí, el muy agradable…. Cuando está feliz…. Deberías escuchar su risa, esa risa alegra a cualquiera…. Pero como dije se enfermó por culpa de Kaito…. Te recomendaría que no pases tiempo muy seguido con Kaito, es agradable y todo lo positivo… pero es un pervertido de primera…. Ya hasta está contagiando a mi pobre hermano- dijo Rin, yo estuve a punto de preguntarle cómo se llamaba pero la clase ya había empezado, en la hora del almuerzo Rin no dejaba de ver a mi hermano.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que conocí a Rin, ella me decía que su hermano no se ha mejorado, sino todo lo contrario, siempre olvido preguntarle cómo se llama. Nos encontrábamos en descanso pero por fin recordé la pregunta

-oye Rin- dije

-¿si Miku?- pregunto Rin

-¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?- pregunte, ella me miro

-se llama Kagamine Len… ¿Por qué?- dijo, yo me quede paralizada… ¡se llamaba Len! Como en el sueño que tuve

-no solo que no sabía cuál era el nombre de tu hermano- dije, después todo el día se fue demasiado rápido, al día siguiente me sentía algo mal no sé porque pero me sentía rara, como si algo malo fuera a pasar

-Miku- dijo Rin-¿te gustaría venir a mi casa hoy después del colegio?- pregunto Rin

-¡claro me encantaría!- dije, después del colegio Rin, Gumi y yo nos fuimos al hogar de Rin, cuando llegamos, Rin y yo fuimos a la tienda, cuando regresamos se escucharon demasiados gritos

-hay no otra vez peleando- dijo Rin

-¿a qué te refieres?- no entendí muy bien lo que me decía Rin

-es que Len y Gumi pelean mucho- Rin agacho la cabeza

-¿Por qué?- pregunte

-pues, Gumi piensa que Len ya se está haciendo un mujeriego, y Len dice que Gumi está celosa de que ella no tiene a Len a su lado como eran novios antes…pero todo salió mal- dijo, luego una almohada salió volando

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE AMO, HASTA ME DIO GUSTO TERMINAR CONTIGO!- grito Gumi, Rin tomo de mi brazo y subimos hacia su habitación pues ella me dijo que estaríamos más seguras ahí

-¡SI NO ME AMAS POR QUE ESTAS ENOJADA DE QUE ESTE CON OTRAS CHICAS!- grito al parecer Len, no sé pero su vos se escuchaba hermosa

-¡POR QUE TE CONSIDERO CASI UN HERMANO!- grito Gumi, Rin ya no estaba conmigo, eso hizo que me asustara, no quería ver nada así que me tape los ojos con mis manos

-veremos si es cierto- dijo una vocecita, alguien me tomo del brazo y pensé que era Rin, ah sí que quite mis manos y quería ver el rostro de mi amiga pero…. Sentí que algo estaba en mis labios…. esa persona no podía ser Rin, abrí mis ojos y un chico de cabello rubio, me estaba besando cuando se separó de mi me vio, se sonrojo yo no podía creerlo, robaron mi primer beso…. y ni siquiera conocía a esa persona

-n-no e-eras L-Luka- dijo el hermano de Rin, yo negué con la cabeza

-¡mira lo que hiciste!- dijo Gumi-Miku ¿estás bien?- yo no respondía, todavía no lo creía, solo miraba que el joven se alejaba- oh no, tú no te vas- dijo mientras tiraba al joven del cabello

-¡les juro que yo pensé que era Luka!…. no ella- dijo a un sonrojado

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Rin con una naranja en su mano, ¡donde estabas hace unos segundos!... ¡robaron mi primer beso!, ¡y tú con una naranja!

-Len beso a Miku- dijo Gumi, Rin me miro y miro a su hermano

-hay hermano, apenas mi amiga pisa el suelo de esta casa y tú ya tienes derecho a besarla- dijo Rin con una sonrisa picara

-¡les vuelvo a decir que pensé que ella era Luka!- dijo Len- yo no besaría a alguien que ni siquiera conozco- dijo, ¡dímelo a mí!, quien fue a quién besaste

-¿y Miku?... ¿Cómo estás?- me pregunto Rin

-p-pues…. Aun no lo creo- dije, sentía que todo se caía a pedazos, Rin se me acerco con su mano y toco mi frente

-¡pero Miku estas ardiendo!- dijo Rin, luego también toco a su hermano- al igual que tú Len- dijo, luego tomo a Len de la camisa que tenía- sin tan solo contagiaste a mi amiga, te las veras conmigo- dijo amenazadoramente, Len se zafo del agarre de Rin y se me acerco, sus ojos eran tan azules y hermosos

-lamento haberte besado…. Pensé que eras otra persona- dijo mientras me daba la mano

-no te preocupes- dije mientras tomaba la mano de él, pero cuando la toque un fuerte calor invadió mi mano y mis labios, yo creo que también Len la sintió, pues separamos nuestras manos al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué les pasa?- pregunto Rin

-b-bueno…. n-no se- dije, después Len se fue a su habitación, yo estuve toda la tarde con mis dos amigas, no dejaba de pensar en el beso que me había dado Len, al día siguiente, cuando mi hermano y yo íbamos caminando tranquilamente al colegio, pero de repente Rin aparece con Len agarrada del brazo

-¿eres una hechicera?- pregunto Rin, me confundí un poco

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunte

-porque mi hermano ayer estaba muy mal, y después de que te beso se sintió mejor- dijo

-¿besar a mi hermanita?- dijo confundido mi hermano-¿Miku cuando eres la novia del pelirrubio?- pregunto, esa pregunto hizo que me sonrojara al igual que Len

-no es mi novio, ni siquiera lo conozco bien- dije, pero mi hermano solo río

-bueno…. entonces ¿Qué has hecho para que mi hermano se mejorara?- pregunto Rin mientras tomaba de mi brazo

-pues ¿no lo es?- dije

-oigan no han escuchado que el amor es la mejor medicina- dijo Mikuo, pero todos lo vimos

-Mikuo, no es amor es risa- dije

-¿he?-

-sí, es la risa es la mejor medicina- dijo Len mientras lo veía

-pero también cuenta el amor…. ¿no?- dijo mi hermano, para mi sentía que solo lo estaba empeorando

-bueno, tal vez fue una coincidencia- dije, ya que me sentía rara al pensar que Len se mejoró gracias al beso que me robo, cuando llegamos a nuestro salón, Rin dio un pequeño salto, no sé de que

-¡Rin tanto tiempo sin verte! ¡Me sentía solito!- dijo un joven mientras abrazaba a Rin por atrás

-¡KYA!- dijo- ¡suéltame Kaito!- dijo ella, al parecer el famosísimo Kaito ya se había curado

-¡Len tú también estas bien!- dijo Kaito mientras abrazaba a Len, pero Rin le quito a Len y ella lo abrazo

-¡Rin!... no hagas eso yo quiero estar con mi amigo- dijo Len mientras hacía puchero

-y mira una nueva flor ha llegado al jardín- dijo Kaito mientras tocaba mi mano, pero Rin también me abrazo, yo también la abrace, curiosamente al mismo tiempo que Len; nuestros brazos se cruzaron, otra vez me ardieron lo brazos, luego nos separamos de Rin

-Rin… ¿si Kaito regreso?... ¿dónde voy asentarme?- pregunte algo preocupada

-Mmm- dijo- nunca lo había pensado- dijo, estaba perdida

-si quieres puedes sentarte conmigo…. Me siento solo- dijo Len mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa

-¡sí!, mi hermano se sienta solo…. Siéntate con él- dijo Rin mientras veía su hermano

-pero, pero- decía, pues me costaba pensar que estaría con el "roba besos"

-¿acaso no le agrado señorita Miku?- pregunto Len

-no es que no me agrades, es que me cuesta dejar a una amiga- dije mientras veía mi amiga

-hum entonces, yo seré una de sus amigas- no pude aguantar la risa, él me miro-hay perdón amigo, amigo, con o- dijo Len mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-ves Miku no pasara nada, serás muy amiga de mi hermano, no conozco un ser humano que no quiera a mi hermano- dijo Rin mientras abrazaba a Len, pero en ese instante, Gumi alzo el brazo-¿Por qué alzas tu brazo?-pregunto

-porque yo no quiero a Len- dijo, Len la miro molesto

-alienígena- dijo Len

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Gumi-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto

-lo que escuchaste- dijo Len, pero Gumi lo jalo de la oreja

-alienígena y fastidiosa- dijo, yo creo que no le gusto a Gumi, Len tomo mi brazo, no sé pero se sentía muy lindo: una calidez muy acogedora, sentía que Len tomaba mi brazo con ternura y delicadez. Después los dos tomamos asiento, casi en cada momento volteaba a ver a Len, no sé si lo hacía apropósito o accidental, pero me gustaba sus ojos…. ¿Qué?... En dicho me gustan sus ojos… pero son hermosos al igual que su vos, no sé qué estaba pasando a mi alrededor solo miraba al chico roba besos

-Miku, ¡MIKU!- gritaron mi nombre, todo lo bello se derrumbó-reacciona Miku- decía Len mientras tomaba mis brazos y me sacudía

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte embobada con Len

-ya acabo la clase, no dejabas de mirarme- dijo Len mientras me sonreía

-bueno- dije en un suspiro- vamos con Rin y Gumi- dije mientras tomaba su mano, no lo sabía pero algo me decía que Len y yo seriamos muy buenos amigos


	2. enemiga Neru

**HOLA AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO…OJALA Y LES GUSTE =)**

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que nos mudamos a esta ciudad, mi relación con Len (relación de amigos) se había hecho mucho más fuerte; Casi lo consideraba como otro hermano.

Bueno estábamos en descanso en el colegio. Rin estaba escondiéndose de Kaito, con ayuda de mi hermano, y Len y yo estábamos sentados en el césped, mientras veíamos cono Rin salía corriendo

-¿esto lo hacen siempre?- le pregunte a Len

-bueno, si casi siempre pasa- respondió, el silencio entre los dos era incomodo, yo quería romper el silencio…. Pero ¿Qué podría decirle?

-y ¿Por qué dice Rin que Kaito es pervertido?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió

-oh porque habla de cosas muy… pervertidas…. y como Rin está a un lado de él, ya lo conoce muy bien…- respondió algo sonrojado…. yo creo que no fue bueno que preguntara, bueno todo el día en el colegio fue muy aburrido, y en el hogar más: ya había acabado la tarea, mis deberes, escuche música pero me aburrió pues me quede dormida, bueno al día siguiente mi hermano y yo estábamos caminando, y aparecieron los gemelos

-¡buenos días!- dijo alegremente Rin, pero yo vi que Len no iba del todo alegre, más bien parecía dormido

-¿Qué le pasa a Len?- pregunte

-oh… no pudo dormir, y esta algo despistado- respondió, luego Rin lo empujo suavemente él se balanceo medio dormido, Rin aplaudió muy fuerte haciendo que Len se callera y abriera los ojos de golpe

-¡Que pasa!- dijo algo alarmado

-te estaba quedando dormido- dijo Rin mientras tomaba el brazo de Len y el mío, y los cuatro juntos nos fuimos al colegio, cuando llegamos yo no dejaba de observar a Len, él se había quedado dormido toda la clase de física, suerte que él profesor no se dio cuenta, cuando estábamos el receso nosotros nos encontrábamos en la cafetería hablando de muchas cosas, yo decidí ir por una botella de agua; cuando estaba apenas recibiéndola escuche un grito agudo y un fuerte golpe, voltee la cabeza y Len se encontraba en el suelo; recibí mí botella y fui a ver lo que sucedía, me senté a un lado de Gumi… cuando vi que una joven de cabello tipo rubio (casi como café… pero combinación de rubio) se levantaba junto con Len, pero ella lo abrazo

-no…ya te dije que no me gusta que me abraces- dijo Len mientras que tomaba los hombros de la chica y la separaba de él

-pero yo ya te dije que no puedo estar separa de ti- dijo esa joven que no me caía muy bien…. tenía una mala sensación de esa chica, ella me miro mientras fruncía el ceño y me miraba con odio igual como yo la veía a ella-¿Quién es ella Lenny?- pregunto… ¿desde cuándo llaman a Len con el nombre de Lenny?

-oh…. ella es Miku…..Miku ella es Neru…...- dijo Len sin muchas ganas de hablar

-… es un gusto…..- dije mientras le daba la mano y a duras penas sonreía, ella miro mi mano y la ignoro…. ¡¿Cómo se atreve a ignorarme?!, me senté mientras que no dejaba de mirar a Neru con odio….. Pero no…. esto no se quedaría así.

Dos semanas después todo empero…

-¡¿COMO QUE YO ESTABA ACARGO DE CUIDAR TUS COSAS MIENTRAS QUE NO ESTABAS?!- le grite a Neru

-¡YO TE DIJE QUE LAS CUIDARAS, AHORA YA NO TENGO MI TAREA!- me grito esa idiota

-¡¿Y DESDE CUADO TU HACES TAREAS?!- le exclame, ya que no fue mi culpa que rompieran y pisaran su tarea

-ya chicas no se peleen por mí- dijo el incrédulo de Kaito

-¡¿PELEARNOS POR TI?!... ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- gritamos a la vez mientras lo golpeábamos, Kaito se fue a esconder mientras se sobaba los brazos

-ya chicas ya no peleen más… se lo….- no dejamos que Len terminara la frase

-¡OH TU CALLATE!- le dijimos mientras lo empujábamos, yo creo que ese fue el peor día de mi vida…. pero se empero a un más en la hora del almuerzo…

-¡ESTAS LOCA… EL HELADO DE VAINILLA ES EL MEJOR!- me volvió a gritar Neru

-¡¿VAINILLA?!... ¡CLARO QUE NO, EL HELADO DE CHOCALOTE ES EL MEJOR!- le grite mientras la veía a los ojos

-Miku Neru ya no peleen… es muy triste para todos nosotros verlas pelear- dijo Rin mientras se escondía de tras de Len

-yo dejare de pelear si ella admite que el helado de chocolate es el mejor- dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos

-oh mira lo que are con el helado de chocolate- dijo Neru mientras se me acercaba, yo la mire confundida pero…. Ella me había aventado el helado de chocolate en la cara, me sentía ridícula, yo mire a Neru quien se estaba riendo yo tome su hermoso helado de vainilla y lo pegue en su cabello para que dejara de reírse, y ahí fue entonces que Rin, Len Kaito, Gumi y yo nos empezamos a reír; antes de que Neru pudiera hacerme algo Salí de la cafetería y me dirigí al baño para limpiarme el rostro del helado…. por una parte disfrute la guerra de helados, pero por otra….. Fui humillada frente a mis amigos, me sentí como una idiota en ese momento, no pude evitar que unas lágrimas se escaparan de mis ojos

-¿Miku?... ¿te encuentras bien?- me pregunto Len desde afuera del baño

-ah sí, sí estoy bien solo estaba limpiándome… es todo- dije mientras limpiaba mis mejillas, luego Salí de ahí y vi a Len quien me estaba sonriendo tiernamente yo también le sonreí, Len se me acercó y me abrazo yo no entendí porque, pero acepte el abrazo de mi amigo

-pensé que tenías algo… o estabas triste…..- me dijo Len cercas de mi oído, que hizo que sintiera cosquillas

-no…. estoy bien…. gracias- le respondí también cercas de su oído para que sintiera lo mismo que yo, luego los dos nos fuimos a nuestra aula; él y yo estábamos hablando muy contentos (a un seguía siendo la hora del almuerzo), luego nuestros amigos regresaron; Rin quien estaba muy preocupada casi venia corriendo

-¡¿Miku estas bien?!- dijo Rin mientras me abrazaba

-si lo estoy- respondí

-bien hecho Miku, así se combate a Neru- dijo Gumi mientras me daba palmadas en los hombros, después del todo…. Mis amigos me apoyaban, a un que Neru me hiciera lo que sea…. tendría la ayuda de todos mis amigos.

Al día siguiente, Mi hermano y yo nos dirigíamos al colegio, yo estaba esperando la llegada de los gemelos…. pero no aparecían, luego de unos minutos, escuche una risa…. Esa risa era de Rin yo me detuve…. Y vi que Len se dirigió a mí; cuando llego me abrazo quedando él atrás de mí

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte algo asustada

-¡Gumi me quiere matar!- dijo Len en un todo muy serio

-¡LEN KAGAMINE VEN EN ESTE INSTANTE!- grito Gumi quien…. estaba mojada de la cabeza

-¡te lo ruego que no me hagas daño…. Yo no tuve la culpa de que te mojaras- dijo Len mientras hacía un puchero

-¡¿QUE NO TUVISTE LA CULPA?!... ¡CLARO QUE LA TUVISTE!- dijo, en el tono en el que estaba hablando Gumi me daba un poco de nervios, cuando llego Rin se estaba muriendo de la risa, Gumi tomo a Len del brazo y lo jalo, con el otro brazo tomo de mi brazo; como yo estaba distraído al momento que Len me jalo me caí (suerte que ese día tenía que llevar el uniforme deportivo), cuando levante la mirada me topé con los ojos azules de Len…. En seguida me sonroje…. No sé porque pero paso, luego Len se levando y me ayudo a levantarme…. Yo mire a Len quien no dejaba mi brazo y miraba atento a Gumi

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- pregunte

-oh, es que estábamos saliendo de una tienda porque Len quería una botella de agua, y no se dio cuenta que la botella no tenía su tapa e hizo un movimiento brusco, salió el agua volando y le cayó a Gumi en la cabeza- dijo Rin con una gran sonrisa, luego llegamos al colegio, nos despedimos de mi hermano y no fuimos a nuestra aula, yo no quería llegar pues me tendría que cruzar con Neru, pero en fin cuando llegamos Neru me miro como siempre, Len me animaba para que no peleara con Neru, preferí ignorarla y seguir con mi labor. En la hora del almuerzo nosotros estábamos contentos hasta que llego Neru, yo estaba sentada en el asiento largo de la mesa junto con Rin y Len, cuando Neru llego me empujo haciendo que cayera al suelo, ella solo estaba riéndose Len corrió y me ayudo luego nos sentamos con Gumi, Kaito y mi hermano, Rin nos miró con tristeza y también se vino a sentar con nosotros,….. En la hora de educación física la profesora nos puso a correr…. Lamentablemente Neru tenía que estar a un lado del mío, yo intentaba ignorarla…. Cerré los ojos para no verla…. pero sentí algo que me impidió seguir corriendo así que caí, me había raspado el brazo y me doble la muñeca…. no pude evitar que un gemido de dolor se escapara…. Todos se detuvieron y fueron conmigo Len y Rin eran los más preocupados

-¡¿estás bien Miku?!- pregunto Len mientras intentaba levantarme

-s..Si lo estoy…- me dolía demasiado

-oh que mal la pobre Miku se cayó por idiotez- dijo Neru mientras una sonrisa se le dibuja en el rostro-bueno levántate y empieza a corr…..- no termino oración porque Len la había interrumpido

-¡Mejor cállate y no estorbes…. Solo la estas molestando!- dijo muy molesto mientras tanto yo como los demás se quedaron sorprendidos… pero creo que la más sorprendida fue su hermana…. Ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos, Len se me acerco y me miro tiernamente, luego la clase de educación física continuo pero Len y yo estábamos sentados. En ese momento fue el mejor de mi vida…. pues Len me había defendido, yo recargue mi cabeza en su hombro, estaba muy feliz.

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO…. ESPERO NO TARDARME EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO…. ¡SAYONARAA!**


	3. por que siento celos y amor

**HOLA AQUÍ TRAIGO EL OTRO CAPITULO…. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN *~***

Ya había pasado tres semanas Luego que Len me defendiera, Neru jamás me volvió a insultar…. bueno solo lo hacía cuando Len estaba distraído.

En ese día de clases, Rin estaba peleando con Kaito, Gumi estaba criticando a Neru y por último Len y yo estábamos hablando…. todavía las clases no empezaban, luego el profesor apareció con una chica de cabello rubio claro….

-jóvenes…. Les quiero presentar una nueva alumna…. Puedes decir tu nombre…- dijo el profesor, perecía ser tímida

-mi nombre es SeeU…..- dijo la joven mientras miraba hacia donde se encontraba Len…. Mientras que él estaba viendo el cielo

-toma asiento alado de Gumi…- dijo el profesor

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Gumi, al parecer ella no se quería sentar con nadie…. (Por si no lo sabían… Gumi se sienta al frente de nosotros) Len volteo la mirada y vio atentamente a la nueva

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Len mientras la miraba

-Mmm…. no lo recuerdo- dije… pues se me había olvidado su nombre, Len me miro con una mirada de inocencia, él fue personalmente con la chica nueva, yo lo segui

-em…. Hola…. ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo Len mientras me miraba

-h-hola…. mi nombre es…..S-SeeU…. ¿y el tuyo?- dijo mientras se sonrojaba

-oh, mi nombre es Len-dijo mientras tomaba mi brazo-y ella es mi amiga Miku- dijo en un tono muy amable

-hola- dije sin muchas ganas de hablar, después en la hora del almuerzo, SeeU se había sentado con nosotros

-¡hola Len!- dijo SeeU

-¡¿Quién es ella?!- preguntaron Rin, Mikuo y Neru

-ella es la nueva…. ¿no la viste hermana?- dijo Len mientras miraba tiernamente

-exactamente…. No….no la vi- dijo Rin, yo no me sentía muy bien que SeeU estuviera con Len. Luego de la llegada de ella Len se fue alejando de mí, ya hasta Neru aprovechaba los momentos cuando Len hablaba con SeeU.

Paso como cuatro días desde la llegada de SeeU, ella se había hecho muy amiga de Len, eso me molestaba cada día más.

Bueno estábamos en la cafetería todos hablaban con todos, menos yo: estaba escuchando música en mi celular mientras que leía un libro, SeeU se me acerco y se sentó a un lado del mío

-¡hola Miku!... ¿Qué escuchas?- me dijo yo la mire seriamente

-música- dije fríamente

-y ¿Qué lees?-

-un libro- volví a decir fríamente, SeeU me vio molesta mientras se sentaba a un lado de Len y vi que le decía algo en el oído… eso me molesto mucho…. pero no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo así que volví a lo mío, sentí que otra vez se sentaba a un lado….. Yo pensé que iba hacer otra vez SeeU, yo no la quería ver-¿y ahora que quieres?- le pregunte, pero con su mano me quito el audífono izquierdo y se acerco

-¿Qué tienes?- me pregunto una vos masculina…. no podía ser SeeU, voltee y vi los ojos azules de Len…. Él estaba muy cercas de Mí, sentía que en cualquier momento me desmallaría

-¿Len?... parece que vas a besar a mi hermanita- dijo Mikuo mientras nos veía

-¿Q-Qué?...claro que no Mikuo no digas cosas como esa…. Es mi amiga y solo eso- dijo Len mientras se sonrojaba, una parte de mí se entristeció no sé porque pero me sentí triste cuando dijo que solo era su amiga

-bueno si tú lo dices- dijo mi hermano mientras regresaba a lo suyo

-bueno, Miku ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- me pregunte

-oh nada… nada…. ¿Por qué había de pasar algo conmigo?- le pregunte, pues no quería se enterara que me molestaba que pasara más tiempo con SeeU que conmigo

-¿segura?...porque dijo SeeU que estabas con cierto enojo-

-no, no, no estoy bien gracias por preocuparte- le dije, Len me miro inseguro pero después me abrazo, eso me hizo me que sonrojara…. Pero acepte el abrazo de Len, no puse atención en lo que pasaba…. Hasta que mi hombro se había mojado, me separe de Len y vi que estaba completamente empapado

-ok Len estamos a mano- dijo Gumi con una botella de agua en su mano

-¡Gumi!... ¡¿no viste que Miku estaba a un lado de mí?!- dijo Len molesto

-lo lamento mucho Miku… pero se lo merecía- dijo Gumi

-merecérmelo ¿Por qué?- exclamo Len

-por lo del otro día- dijo Gumi

-¡ya te dije que fue un accidente!- dijo Len mientras me abrazaba fuertemente

-ha bueno pues esto también fue un accidente- dijo Gumi mientras se alejaba, después de que saliéramos del colegio…. Antes de que nos marcháramos SeeU beso la mejilla de Len, eso me hizo que me molestara más con SeeU

-¿P-Por qué h-hiciste eso?- pregunto Len mientras se sonrojaba

-fue una despedida- dijo SeeU, sentía un dolor en el corazón, luego los cuatro nos fuimos a nuestro hogar, me encontraba en la habitación me mire en el espejo

-¿Por qué, porque me siento así….?- me preguntaba y preguntaba, hasta que se me ocurrió algo-¿e-estoy c-celosa de SeeU?- me pregunte,- no puede ser si siento celos primero tengo que…. estar…. e-enamorada de L-Len, ¡No!- no puedo estar enamorada del roba besos…. O si…..- estaba demasiado confundida, no comprendía lo que pasaba…. en ese caso yo amaba a Len…. ¡Len Kagamine, un casi mujeriego!... aunque yo no eh visto que este con otra chica además de Mí y SeeU…. Eso significaba que me podría amar….o a SeeU… Sara mejor que el tiempo lo decida… pero me costaba comprender que estaba enamorada de Len…. a que cosas me podría enfrentar….

**BUENO FUE TODO… NO SE SI FUE CORTO, PERO SI LO FUE… GOMEN-SAI… OJA Y LO AYAN DISFRUTADO Y NOS LEEMOS EN LA OTRA ¡SAYONARA!**


	4. una cita

**¡HOLA YO OTRA VES AKARI-CHAN! YO AQUÍ CON MI SIGUIENTE CAPITULO… QUE LO DISFRUTEN =3**

Desde que me entere que estaba enamorada de Len me cuesta más trabajo verlo a la cara…. me paralizo en frente de él, quizás si me guste…. Después de todo no sé cómo hablarle…. Pero bueno.

Estábamos en mi hogar Mikuo y yo decidimos invitar a Len y a Rin a nuestro hogar, eso me ponía a un más nerviosa, cada vez que caminaba me topaba con Len, trataba de que no pasara… ¡pero era imposible!, yo estaba en la cocina pues les iba a traer limonadas a mis amigos…. pero estaba tan distraída que casi le pongo sal a la limonada de Mikuo, cuando por fin las limonadas estaban listas salí de la cocina…. pero no me esperaba lo siguiente….. Cuando salí de la cocina…. Len estaba afuera…. Y cuando abrí la puerta casi lo beso…. Pero no paso lo que si paso fue que nuestras frentes se chocaran y nuestras miradas se cruzara…. me sonroje no sabía lo que pasaba.

-¿Por qué me has estado evitando?- me pregunto Len…. yo no sabía que decirle…o al menos que le dijera ¡yo te estado evitando porque te amo!... No, no, no eso me pondría más nerviosa

-pues…. no te estado evitando…. solo que…. algunas veces apareces y no me esperaba eso- fue lo que se me ocurrió en ese momento, Len me miro y se acercó más a mi… no se le hacía suficiente con que no nos hayamos separado

-¿estas segura de que es eso?- me pregunto

-s-si claro q-que es eso- tartamudee pues estaba muy cercas de mí y eso me ponía incomoda

-¿Por qué nerviosa?- me pregunto

-Len… m-mi espacio… p-por favor….- le pedí, él me miro confundido y luego se sonrojo y se separó de mí una vez ya libre fui y les entregue las limonadas

-¿Miku?... ¿por qué estas roja?- me pregunto Rin

-p-por…. tal vez me vaya a enfermar- le respondí, todos me vieron eso fue que me incomodara a un más de lo normal, después de que los gemelos se fueran…. Me sentí mejor, estaba dispuesta hacer mi tarea…. Pero apareció mi hermano

-¿Miku?... ¿Qué te pasa?...- me pregunto en un tono serio, no sabía si era bien decirle….

-pero si te digo…. ¿no te enojaras?- le dije, el asintió con la cabeza, yo di un suspiro y me senté en el sofá junto a mi hermano-estoy sufriendo lo que toda adolescente debe pasar…. no sé si sea verdad pero…. creo que me eh enamorado…de Len….- dije mientras me sonrojaba, yo vi a Mikuo que quedo tan firme como una estatua, el silencio entre ambos era incomodo

-así que te enamoraste de Len…. No sé si estar feliz…. o estar molesto- me dijo Mikuo

-*¡feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz!*- pensé pues yo quería que estuviera feliz

-pero…. Quien soy para meterme en tu vida…. Si tu estas feliz con eso…. ¡yo también!- dijo mi hermano mientras me abrazaba, en ese momento estaba muy feliz…. pero tenía que hacer la tarea. Al día siguiente, estábamos caminando hacia el colegio, cuando aparecieron los gemelos, Mikuo saco una libreta y un lápiz

-Len…. ¿cuánto es tu promedio del colegio?- le pregunto, Len lo miro confundido

-¿eh?... ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?- le pregunto Len a mi hermano

-tu solo responde- exigió Mikuo

-pues siempre he sacado diez….- dijo Len con un tono de susto

-tu reputación….- dijo Mikuo

-pues….- dijo Len…. Yo creo que estaba confundido por las preguntas de Mikuo

-oh su reputación es que es un Romeo en la escuela….- dijo Rin mientras veía a Len

-reputación de Romeo eh….- dijo Mikuo mientras anotaba en la libreta-ahora ¿qué arias si mi hermana se en…?- yo no le dije terminar

-yo creo que ya es mucha información…. ¿no crees Mikuo?- le dije en un tono amenazador

-s-si…. Creo que ya es suficiente- dijo Mikuo

-¿y por qué tantas preguntas?- pregunto Len

-ha porque Miku…..- no deje terminar a Mikuo

-vamos…. A quien le importa lo que diga Mikuo- dije mientras tapaba su boca, después no dirigimos al colegio, en la hora del almuerzo, yo estaba caminado por los pasillos pero algo llamo mi atención

-¡¿enamorado Len?!- dijo Rin, yo no sabía lo que pasaba pero quería saber de quién estaba enamorado Len

-si Rin, pero no le digas a nadie…..- dijo, mejor me fui porque no quería saber si Len estaba enamorado de SeeU, me sentía un poco deprimente, llegue al patio del colegio y me senté en el césped, luego de unos minutos, Len apareció venia corriendo hacia donde yo estaba, me levante y lo mire seriamente

-¡Miku!- dijo Len mientras se detenía y empezaba jadear

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte, Len me miro con ternura

-m-me preguntaba s-si te g-gustaría… s-salir… c-conmigo…. como amigos…- dijo Len mientras se sonrojaba

-oh claro…. me gustaría…- dije mientras veía a Len…. Una parte de mi estaba contenta…. Pues tal vez yo amo a Len y él a mi

-gracias…. Mañana después del colegio…. Vale...- dijo Len mientras miraba hacia otro lado

-ok mañana, después del colegio- dije mientras lo abrazaba, cuando llegue a mi hogar quise estar preparada-¡tendré una cita con Len!, ¡tendré una cita con Len!- dije mientras me aventaba a mi cama

-¿qué paso Miku?- dijo Mikuo mientras se asomaba por la puerta de mi habitación

-¡tendré una cita con Len!- dije mientras saltaba, él me miro con una gran sonrisa y me abrazo

-te felicito hermanita…., a un que no me agrada su reputación de Romeo- dijo Mikuo

-no te preocupes…. Yo creo que no pasara nada malo- le dije para tranquilizarlo

-pero si te lastima…. Huy, no querrá conocer a Hatsune Mikuo- dijo, luego pasó todo el día, cuando llego el momento: ya habíamos llegado del colegio tome una ducha y me arregle…. Mi vestir era muy lindo…. Un vestido no tan largo pero no tan corto… me llegaba hasta la rodilla, de color rosa claro…. decidí irme con el cabello suelto con una diadema purpura, unas botas largas color café…. Estaba esperando la llegada de Len…. Estaba nerviosa…. Muy nerviosa, después tocaron la puerta, salí de mi habitación hacía la sala abrí la puerta y me encontré con un Len…. Ultra guapísimo, él se sonrojo

-t-te ves b-bien- me dijo Len mientras veía hacía otro lado

-gracias…. tú también te ves bien- le dije mientras tomaba un bolso y salí de mi hogar junto con Len…. Nos dirigimos a un parque bellísimo Len me invito un helado de chocolate, después nos sentamos en el césped

-y…. ¿Qué pensaste de mi cuando me conociste?- me pregunto

-pues…. Pensé que tal vez si eras un mujeriego… después de todo robaste mi primer beso…-le dije mientras lo veía molesta por haberme robado mi primer beso

-¡¿era tu primer?!- dijo Len

-si…. Mi primer beso…. me molesta haber sido víctima del "roba besos"- le dije mientras comía mi helado

-¿roba besos?- pregunto Len

-ah sí…. así era como te decía en mis pensamientos- le dije mientras lo miraba inocentemente

-pero tu primer beso es cuando tú y él se besan por gusto…. no por un malentendido- me dijo Len mientras se sonrojaba

-eso no es lo que piensan mis labios- murmure, estuvimos hablando durante mucho tiempo…. pero hubo una pregunta que Len me hizo y no sabía cómo responderle…..

-Miku… ¿tú te has enamorado?...- me pregunto Len, yo en seguida me sonroje

-p-pues…. Si… ¿y tú?...- le dije

-pues antes yo pensaba lo que pasaba entre Gumi y yo… era amor…. Pero no…. Luego creo que tal vez si este en este momento enamorado- dijo Len mientras me sonreía

-¡¿quién es?!- dije desesperada

-espero que lo sepas pronto….- dije Len mientras le levantaba y me ayudaba a levantarme también-será mejor que regresemos a tu hogar….

-si- dije luego empezamos a caminar…. Pero tenía un plan para averiguar lo que sentía.

**BUENO ESTO FUE TODO EN ESTE CAPITULO… ESPERO NO TARDARME MUCHO… ¡NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!**


	5. un beso o ¿un sueño?

**HOLA LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO…. QUE LO DISFRUTEN *u***

Después de que Len y yo partiéramos del parque yo tenía un plan para saber si es amor lo que siento por Len…. o solo interés, Len me iba platicando de varias cosas…. Pero por fin llegamos a mi hogar

-Bueno aquí te dejo…. nos vemos mañana- dijo Len mientras daba media vuelta

-¡Len espera!- le dije mientras tomaba su brazo obligándolo a frenar

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Len mientras me veía

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- le pregunte, el asintió con la cabeza

-¿De qué favor se trata?- me pregunto

-Q-quiero que…..m-me…. beses- le dije mientras me sonrojaba

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Len-p-pero t-tú me d-dijiste que no te besara…. y q-que te m-molesto lo del otro día- dijo Len mientras se sonrojaba

-Ya se lo que dije pero…. Solo quiero que hagas esto…. Por favor… para aclarar mis sentimientos….- dije mientras lo veía

-No, no, no me niego a esto- dijo Len mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Len por favor…. te lo ruego…..- dije, creo que este plan no funciono como esperaba-¡vamos Len solo un bes…..!- fui interrumpida por los labios de Len…. Al principio no me la creía, pero correspondí al beso de Len, Len me abrazo por la cintura y yo por el cuello provocando que el beso se hiciera más apasionara más, ese beso se sentía tan pero tan bien…. sentía mariposas en el estómago después nos separamos…. nuestra respiración era jadeante, yo antes de que pudiera hacer algo me volvió a besar…. eso sí me sorprendió…. Si me beso significaba que él también me ama, enseguida respondí su beso estuvimos así durante mucho tiempo

-S-será mejor que entres a t-tu hogar- me dijo Len mientras me veía

-S-si- le dije pero antes de que me fuera Len beso mi mejilla-adiós Len- me despedí

-Adiós Miku- dijo Len luego entre a mi hogar, cuando cerré la puerta me deje caer delante de la puerta lentamente

-Me beso… Len me beso- me dije a mi misma mientras tocaba mis labios, luego llego mi hermano y me miro confundido

-¿Qué paso?- me pregunto

-Salió mejor de lo planeado- fue lo único que le dije antes de encerrarme en mi Habitación, no quería dormir pues pensaba que si me quedaba dormida este bello sueño se acabaría, así que no dormí casi nada…. Solo dormí…. dos…. Dos miserables horas…. Cuando salimos de mi hogar, y tenía demasiado sueño pues hasta choque un árbol…... y casi me atropellan, yo estaba esperando la llegada de Len y Rin…. Pero no aparecían…. Eso me preocupo… total llegamos Mikuo y yo solos al colegio, cuando llegue a mi aula tenía esperanzas de que Len hubiera llegado primero… pero no….. No había llegado, tome asiento y voltee hacia la ventana que se encontraba a lado mío

-*Y si fue un sueño… si jamás paso…. y si paso…. ¿se hubiera molestado?... ¿que abra pasado con él?... ¿Y si nuestra amistad se acabó por la estupidez que le dije?...*- todas las cosas negativas penetraban mi mente ya había perdido la vista en el cielo…. estaba muy preocupada por lo que pasaría…. hasta que….alguien tomo mi barbilla y beso mi mejilla… espere un momento para que reaccionara, luego voltee la mirada lentamente cuando pude ver a Len sonriéndome…. ¡él me beso la mejilla!... ¡no pudo haber sido un sueño…..fue real! Vi a Len por un momento y luego lo abrace muy fuerte

-¿Me recuerdas?... ¡no fue un sueño!- me dijo Len…. él también pensó que era un sueño, Pero luego me di cuente que Él me dijo ayer que estaba enamorado de alguien, ¿quién sería?

-Len…. Ayer me dijiste que estabas enamorado de alguien…. ¿de quién?- le dije él me miro con una sonrisa y me abrazo

-¿No te imaginas de quién?... ¡pues de ti tontita!- me dijo, me sentía ultra feliz…. no sabía si gritarlo o bailar de felicidad, cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, Len y yo decidimos irnos a sentar en el césped…. Él tomo mi mano y yo recargue mi cabeza en su hombro

-¿Qué les pasa?... ¿Por qué tienen esas caras?... ¡¿Por qué están de esa manera?!- pregunto Mikuo mientras nos miraba

-Por lo que veo…. Sus rostros, en la forma en la que están…. ¡están enamorados!- dijo Rin

-Sip- les dije, Mikuo quedo boca abierto yo solo sonreí

-Sabía que ustedes dos se amaban...- dijo de la nada SeeU, por un momento me asuste y me confundí…. Ella no estaba enamorada de Len… ¡qué bien!

-¿No a ti te gustaba Len?- pregunte, todos me miraron y se empezaron a reír

-Por favor Miku…. Yo considero a Len como un hermano- dijo SeeU mientras sonreía-Bueno será mejor que deje a la dulce pareja- dijo mientras veía a Mikuo y a Rin-….y a solas- dijo

-Ah sí, dejémoslos solos- dijo Rin mientras jalaba del brazo de Mikuo

-Pero yo quería saber lo que pasaría- dijo Mikuo mientras veía a Len con una cara asesina.

-Bueno ya estamos solos- dijo Len, luego él beso mi mejilla-hay que regresar a nuestra aula- dijo, cuando llegamos… Gumi tamo mi brazo y me jalo, separándome de Len

-¡¿Por qué has hecho eso!?- le exclame

-¡¿Cómo que eres novia de Len?!- dijo Gumi, me sonroje pues nunca Len me dijo que fuera su novia

-Pues novia de la palabra novia… pues no- le dije, ella miro molesta

-¡Pero te beso!... ¡¿no?!-

-Pues…. Si- dije inocentemente

-Estas cometiendo un error…. solo espera que llegue otra chaca más bonita y te dejara- me dijo molesta

-¡No creo, estoy segura que él me ama tanto como yo lo amo!-le dije, luego di media vuelta y la deje. Después de que saliéramos, Len tomo mi brazo y me jalo (igual que Gumi) y me alejo de Rin y Mikuo, él me miro tiernamente

-Miku…. Ya sé que solo ha pasado un día…. pero… me gustaría que fueras…. Mi…mi novia- dijo mientras se sonrojaba, yo me quedé sorprendida (bueno si me lo esperaba pero no hoy), yo le sonreí

-¿No crees que es muy obvio?- le dije mientras lo abrazaba

-Gracias- susurro en mi oído, luego los dos nos dirigimos a nuestros hogares.

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO XD, LAMENTO QUE HAYA SIDO ALGO INESPERADO … NO TENÍA IMAGINACION… SI ALGUIEN QUISIERA INSPIRARME…. SE LO AGRADESERIA… BUENO BYEE.**


	6. la llegada de los primos

**Hola yo otra vez les traigo el siguiente cap.…. perdón por tardarme bueno a empezar!**

Ya había pasado tres semanas desde que Len y yo somos novios, él y yo somos muy felices…. y no somos los únicos, también Rin y Mikuo ya que empezaron una relación juntos, pero no todo iba tan bien…. Gumi siempre me trataba como una niña pequeña me advertía de Len y todo eso.

Estábamos en la casa de Len y Rin, Rin nos había dicho que sus primos vendrían de visitas, pero no sabíamos cuando vendrían

-Len, Rin- dijo la madre de ellos

-¿Si?- preguntaron

-Ya avisaron sus primos y tal vez llegue dentro de unas horas-

-Oh muy bien- dijo Len mientras se sentaba a un lado mío

-Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos- dijo Mikuo

-¡No!-dije- yo quiero conocer a sus primos-

-Pero….pero- dijo Len mientras me veía

-Si será buena idea, te va agradar mi prima es muy dulce- dijo Rin mientras sonreía

-Sí, de ella no me preocupa…..es Rinto- dijo Len algo molesto

-Ah sí…..Rinto- dijo Rin

-¿Rinto?- pregunto Mikuo-¿Qué con ese Rinto?-pregunto

-Lo que pasa es que Len y Rinto jamás se han llevado bien, aunque sean familiares- dijo Rin. Después de unas horas, nosotros estábamos esperando la llegada cuando tocaron la puerta Rin fue abrir

-¡Primos!- dijo Rin mientras abrazaba a sus primos

-¿Y Len?- pregunto una voz femenina

-Oh entren- dijo Rin, cuando entraron eran dos gemelos (supongo) igual rubios y ojos azules

-Por lo que veo han hecho nuevos amigos- dijo….la prima de ellos

-Sí, los presentare- dijo Rin mientras tomaba el brazo de Mikuo y el mío-él es Mikuo Hatsune, y ella es Miku….hermana de él-dijo felizmente-Y ellos son nuestro primos Lenka y Rinto

-¡Hola!- dijimos Mikuo y yo, pero ese tal Rinto me daba un poquito de miedo porque no me dejaba de ver

-¡Hola! Es un gusto- dijo Lenka mientras me abraza

-¡Len!-dijo Rinto-¿eres tú?- dijo en forma de burla

-¿Ya vamos a empezar Rinto?-pregunto Len

-Lo que pasa es que ya no pareces un niño de cuatro años-dijo Rinto mientras se le acercaba, yo mire a Rin y a Lenka y fueron con sus hermanos y lo separaron antes de que pasara algo

-Len….no pelearas... ¿verdad?- le dije pues no quería que saliera lastimado

-No Miku- dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla

-¿Te importa lo que le pasa a este idiota?- pregunto Rinto, ¡le dijo idiota! Eso sí me molesto

-¡No lo llames idiota!- le dije molesta

-Valla primo hasta una chica tiene que defenderte- dijo Rinto

-¡Rinto!-dijo Molesta su hermana-somos visitas, y tú ya crees que eres jefe de todo y de todos-dijo

-Al menos un día hay que pasar todos como primos-dijo Rin, Mikuo y yo nos vimos

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos- dijo mientras tomaba mis cosas, pero algo me detuvo, y ese algo se llamaba…. Rinto, él tomo mi brazo que me impidió avanzar

-Oh ¿ya te vas?, pensé que te quedarías con nosotros- dijo Rinto mientras sonreía pícaramente...y…con un tono…sensual, yo lo vi aún más molesta

-¡Suéltame!- le dije mientras me zafaba de su aguare, pero me volvió a tomar pero esta vez las muñecas

-Quédate aquí-me susurro en el oído, eso hizo que me sonroja y me pusiera más nerviosa

-¡Aléjate de ella!- dijeron Len y Mikuo mientras lo empujaban

-¡Ya! Hay que irnos- dije mientras tomaba el brazo de Mikuo y lo arrastraba hasta la puerta-gracias, nos vemos en el colegio- dije mientras me despedía de Rin y Len

-Adiós Miku- dijo Len mientras me abrazaba, luego Mikuo y yo nos fuimos de ahí

-¿No te agrado Rinto?- pregunto Mikuo

-No- le dije fríamente, de verdad no me agrado nada de él y mucho menos su actitud, ¡Huy! Sí que estaba enojada con ese Rinto. Al día siguiente, Mikuo y yo nos dirigimos al colegio hasta que llegaron los gemelos y Gumi

-¡Hola! Ya llegamos- dijo Rin, cuando vi a Len se veía molesto

-¿Qué te pasa Len?- pregunte mientras tomaba su mano

-Rinto- solo hacía falta decir su nombre para que me molestara

-Sí, Len y Rinto pelearon temprano- dijo Rin mientras abrazaba su hermano

-Y se pelearon por ti Miku- dijo Gumi mientras nos sonreía

-¡Te dije que no le dijeras!- dijo Rin

-¿S-se pelearon?... ¿P-por mí?- pregunte me costaba trabajo crees eso

-Valla, eso no me lo esperaba- dijo Mikuo, después llegamos al colegio. Ya casi acababan las clases pero el día se empezó a oscurecer hasta que empezaron a caer una gotas de lluvia, cuando salimos los cinco nos estábamos mojando

-¿Nadie se le ocurrió traer un paraguas?- dijo molesta Rin

-Rin el día estaba muy bien cuando salimos…. nadie pensó que llovería- dijo Gumi y las dos empezaron a pelear

-Toma- dijo Len mientras se quitaba su suéter y me lo daba

-Pero Len, te resfriaras yo no quiero que….- me interrumpió con un beso

-Prefiero enfermarme yo que tú- dijo tiernamente mientras me abrazaba

-Gracias- susurre, luego nos dirigimos a nuestro hogares, cuando Len y Rin tomaron su camino hacia su casa, olvide que tenía el suéter de Len-¡Len tu suéter!- le grite

-¡Luego me lo das!- grito mientras se alejaba de ahí, yo quería regresarle su suéter pero el día empeoro. Después de dos horas el día volvió hacer soleado, ese era el momento de entregarle el suéter de Len

-Mikuo- le dije- voy a entregarle el suéter a Len ¿vale?- dije

-Sin, ve…. ¿pero?- dijo, ya sabía lo que diría…. Rinto

-Hare lo posible para no cruzarme con él- dije mientras que tomaba el suéter de Len, después salí dirigiéndome al hogar de los gemelos; cuando llegue toque la puerta, en ese momento me imagine el rostro de mi amado….. Pero no…. el que abrió la puerta era…..Rinto

-¡Hola bella jovencita!- me dijo en un tono sensual-¿Has venido a verme?-pregunto

-Jamás, vengo a ver a Len… ni que estuviera loca para venir a verte a ¡ti!- le dije mientras lo empujaba para poder entrar

-¿No quieres hablar conmigo?- pregunto mientras me seguía

-No gracias- le dije mientras subía el primer escalón para dirigirme a su habitación

-Vamos sé que te gustare- dijo mientras tomaba mi brazo y me jalaba, haciendo que estuviera más cercas de él

-Aléjate de mí- le dije- ¡Ayuda Le…!- iba a gritar pero Rinto cubrió mi boca con sus manos

-No, no, no, no quiero que grites…. puedes llamar la atención de los demás- dijo mientras me acorralaba en la pared

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- le grite-¡No quiero que te me acerques!- exigí

-Sh- hizo ese sonido provocando que me asustara más, él se me acerco más a mí, no sabía qué hacer

-¿Miku?- escuche la voz de Len-¿estás aquí?- pregunto mientras bajaba los primeros escalones, Rinto al escuchar la voz de Len sonrió pícaramente…

**Bueno eso fue todo en este capítulo… ojala y haya quedado en suspenso, por favor dejen sus reviews. Nos leemos en el siguiente cap.**


	7. un mal momento

**Hola… yo aquí con el siguiente capítulo, que los disfruten *u***

-¿Miku?- escuche la voz de Len quien estaba bajando las escaleras, mire a Rinto que se me acerco más a mí, escuche que él soltó una pequeña risita, yo estaba muy asustada no podía zafarme del agarre de Rinto, ya que él presionaba mis muñecas contra la pared…y… él me beso, yo abrí los ojos como platos, ¡la persona que para nada me agrada me beso!, yo me estaba moviendo bruscamente para que se alejara de mí, pero sentí que nos observaban… luego de que Rinto se separó de mí voltee la mirada y vi a Len que estaba paralizado en las escaleras, él nos miraba muy sorprendido, yo pude notar que se veía algo cansado….. No sabía que hacer o que decir ¡huy esta vez sí que quería matar a Rinto!, Len subió las escaleras muy rápido

-¡Len espera!- le grite mientras iba tras de él, pero Rinto tomo mi brazo mientras me sonreía pícaramente-¡¿Y ahora qué quieres?!- le dije muy molesta

-Oh ¿Por qué te importa ese tipo?- me pregunto Rinto, yo lo ignore y subí las escaleras hacia la habitación de Len

-¡Len!- grite desde afuera-¡Por favor Len!, ¡déjame explicarte!- dije desesperada por que me respondiera, no pude evitar que mis ojos soltaran unas lágrimas, pasaron los minutos y Len no abría la puerta, me sentía muy triste y molesta baje hacia abajo

-¿Ya te vas?... Porque no te….- no deje que terminara Rinto pues lo había golpeado lo más fuerte que podía, después salí de la casa de Len y Rin, fui caminando lentamente mientras rogaba que esto hubiera sido un mal sueño, cuando llegue a mi hogar mi hermano me miro

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto, yo lo mire triste luego lo abrace fuertemente mientras empezaba a llorar desesperadamente-¿Qué paso Miku?-

-R-Rinto… m-me b-beso….- dije entre sollozos- Y-y e-enfrente d-de L-Len-dije, Mikuo me miro con tristeza

-Lo lamento hermanita- dijo mientras secaba las lágrimas de mis mejillas, mi mente en todo el día solo pensaba en Len, ¿Qué hubiera pensado él?... ¿creería que amo a Rinto?... ¿Qué pasaría con nuestra relación?... ¿terminaría por lo que hizo Rinto?, no sabía que podía hacer…. Quería ir corriendo con Len y aun que estuviera molesto conmigo quisiera besarlo, besarlo hasta que el mundo se acabara… o atrasar el tiempo y hubiera evitado todo lo que Rinto hizo…. tal vez en este momento estaría con él y estuviéramos muy felices….. Pero no, el destino para mí fue cruel.

Al día siguiente, yo no quería salir de mi habitación pero Mikuo me obligó

-¿Enserio tengo que ir?- le pregunte

-Si Miku, no te detengas solo por un mal momento- dijo Mikuo mientras me daba unas palmaditas en el hombro

-*¿un mal momento?... ¡si ha sido el peor momento en toda mi vida!*- pensé, luego nos dirigimos al colegio, yo estaba esperando la llegada de Len y Rin, pero no, llagamos al colegio y ninguno de los dos llego. Cuando llegue a mi aula…. Encontré a Len sentado en su lugar mientras se cubría el rostro, yo iba dirigirme hacia el pero alguien me jalo

-Miku ¿Por qué le has hecho eso a Len?- pregunto Rin mientras me veía decepcionada, yo la mire triste…. Solo hacía falta que me lo recordaran y volví a llorar-Miku- dijo mientras me abrazaba

-Rin, yo no lo planee yo no quería que pasara- dije-Odio a tu primo- le murmure a Rin

-Cualquiera lo odiara después de lo que hizo-dijo-Hasta Len lo quería matar ayer- me susurro, después tome asiento yo siempre miraba a Len pero él jamás me miro, yo notaba que no se veía bien, casi siempre cerraba los ojos…y tenía las mejillas rojizas, en la hora del almuerzo, yo no quería ver el rostro de Len así que decidí ir pateo del colegio, me senté debajo de un árbol y abrace mis piernas mientras ocultaba mí rostro, luego de unos minutos sentía que me observaban, levante un poco la mirada solo para que mis ojos pudieran ver y vi al Len que me estaba mirando, se veía que quería hablarme pero no se atrevía, se quedó mirándome toda la hora del almuerzo, cuando regresamos a nuestra aula Len se había ido primero que yo, se podría decir que fue el día más triste de mí vida.

Cuando Mikuo y yo regresamos a nuestro hogar, yo me encerré en mi habitación quería despertar de esta pesadilla, Mikuo entro a mi habitación y se sentó a un lado de mí

-Miku, con esto te estás haciendo sufrir- dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza

-Yo ya no sé qué puedo hacer- le dije

-Pues intentar olvidarlo- me dijo-Baja, ya llegaron nuestro padres- dijo, yo a tuve que bajar aunque no quería salir de mi habitación

-¡Miku!- dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba-¿Estas triste?- me pregunto

-Pues si- le dije

-¿Te hizo algo ese Kagamine?-pregunto mi padre-Sabia que no era se fiar-dijo

-Pues no exactamente, pero si tuvimos unos problemas- dije mientras intentaba no llorar

-Bueno que esperábamos de la adolescencia de los chicos- dijo mi madre-Y tú ¿cómo vas con Rin?-pregunto

-Pues bien, pero ahorita estamos más preocupados por nuestros hermanos- dijo Mikuo mientras me abrazaba, luego de cenar me dirigí a mi habitación,

-Hija ¿puedo pasar?- me pregunto mi madre

-Si- dije sin muchas ganas de hablar, mi madre entro a mi habitación y se sentó a un lado de mí

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- me pregunto, ¡que todas las personas siempre tienen que recordarme lo que ha pasado!

-Pues… en primera toda la culpa la tuvo Rinto- dije molesta

-¿El primo de Len y Rin?- pregunto, yo asentí con la cabeza-¿Qué hizo él?-

-….Me beso…- dije a un más molesta- Enfrente de Len- dije mientras volvía a poner triste

-¿Y qué pensó él?- pregunto

-No lo sé, no me ha dirigido ni una palabra- dije

-Miku, si realmente él te ama no dudara en estar contigo -

-¿y si no?-

-Pues eso solo el tiempo lo decidirá- me dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba, esas palabras me calmaron un poco, tal vez no todo estaba perdido, yo sé que Len me ama aun, solo esperaría a que eso sucediera….

**Lamento que sea cortito, pero no tenía mucha imaginación en estos tipos de cosas , pero que el siguiente sea más largo… por favor dejen sus Reviews ¡sayonara!**


	8. Fin

**Hola, les trigo el ultimo capitulo que lo disfruten**

Esto iba de mal a peor, ya había pasado tres días desde que Len no me dirige ni una sola palabra, esto era una tortura…. Realmente no sé qué fue lo que hice para merecerme esto…. ¡si fue por el chocolate que le robe a Mikuo a los seis años! ¡por favor destino, perdóneme!, en fin pasaban las horas, los días y Len sigue sin verme o hablarme, ni siquiera terminamos como amigos ni mucho menos como compañero, él me toma como si no existiera…. Eso hace que me ponga más triste, ¡y eso no era todo!, estaba molesta y triste por todo, y lo único que me faltaba…. las burlas de Neru, nada mejor que esa idiota de Neru.

Hoy se cumplía cuatro días, mi hermano y yo estábamos caminando junto con los gemelos, cada día Len se veía peor, hasta le prohibieron jugar el partido de basquetbol, ya que en el entrenamiento casi se desmaya…. ¿Por qué?... realmente no lo sé, bueno según Rin dice está a punto de enfermarse. Cuando llegamos Mikuo y Rin se despidieron con un beso mientras que Len y yo solo nos mirábamos, cuando llegamos a nuestra aula quien me recibió ese día fue Neru quien siempre que llego canta una cancioncilla que hace que me ponga a un más triste (si se puede más), las clases fueron muy aburridas, las horas se me hacían eternas, Lo peor del día fue hasta la hora de salida.

Rin y yo íbamos caminando hacia la salida (y Len iba atrás pero caminaba muy lento)

-Miku- me susurro-Si puedes venir entre hoy en la tarde o mañana para que puedas perdonarte con mi hermano, ya que Rinto y Lenka se van hoy-

-Me alegra que Rinto ya se largue- dije molesta, cuando estábamos saliendo vi a dos personas que estaban esperando a Rin y a Len…. y eran Lenka y Rinto, Lenka fue a abrazar a Rin mientras que yo miraba con odio a Rin, él se me acerco con esa mirada de la última vez que lo vi

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte muy enojada

-Pues hoy mi hermana y yo nos vamos, yo vine a despedirme de ti- dijo mientras se me acercaba, yo lo empuje y fui con mi hermano, luego de unos minutos Rin y Lenka fueron a una tienda, mi hermano fue al colegio por algo que olvido, y Len….. Realmente lo perdí de vista, en ese momento volvió Rinto y se me acerco

-¿Otra vez tú?...- dije

-te preguntare algo- dijo-¿Me extrañaras?- pregunto, yo reí por abajo

-Por mí, lárgate del país, del continente y si es posible del planeta- dije

-¿Por qué te comportas así?.. Después de que nos besamos eres así-

-¡¿Besarnos?! ¡Tú, me besaste! yo no había venido por tus asquerosos besos- le dije, en ese momento estaba muy molesta-¡Los únicos besos que acepto son los de Len!- grite sin pensarlo

-¿Besos de Len?...- pregunto mientras tomaba mis muñecas-¿Por qué amas a Len y no a mí?

-¡Yo jamás podría amarte! ¡Tú lo único que has hecho es arruinarme mi vida!- le grite

-Vamos Miku, tu olvida a ese i…..- ya estaba muy molesta, no podría soportar lo que estaba pasando, yo no lo deja terminar pues lo había golpeado, yo quería que ya no hablara, Rinto termino en el suelo y yo fui corriendo a abrazar a mi hermano ya había empezado a llorar de nuevo, estaba a punto de entrar al colegio pero choque con alguien alce la mirada y…. era Len, él me estaba mirando preocupado, yo no quería ver a nadie solo quería a mi hermano, lo ignore y fui donde se encontraba Mikuo, cuando lo encontré lo abrace

-¿Qué paso Miku?- me pregunto

-Y-ya h-hay que i-irnos- dije entre sollozos, cuando Mikuo y yo salimos del colegio estaban Rinto, Len y Rin y Lenka ya habían regresado, y otra vez Rinto se me acerco, ¡vaya este chico no acepta un no por respuesta!

-Miku quiero hablar contigo- dijo Rinto

-¡Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo!... ¡Y lárgate de aquí!- le grite enfrente de todos, enserio ya quería regresar a mi hogar y meterme entras las sabanas, Len miro…. Como lo solía hacer, bueno no sabía si me miraba así pues mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, tome a Mikuo del brazo y lo lleve hasta nuestro hogar. Cuando llegamos fui corriendo hasta mi habitación y como dije me metí entra las sabanas, me quede dormida. Luego de cenar mis padres se preocupaban más por mí, pero yo espero que después de que se fuera Rinto, tal vez mi vida volvería a como era antes…. pero sin la persona que más amo….Len…. pero…. Cuando Rinto y yo discutimos…. Len estaba nos observando ¿no?... bueno después de unos minutos quede profundamente dormida

Al día siguiente, cuando Mikuo y yo nos dirigimos al colegio era el último día de clases de la semana, luego de unos minutos Rin apareció…. pero sola

-¿Y Len?- pregunto Mikuo

-Oh termino por enfermarse- dijo Rin mientras tomaba mi brazo, cuando llegamos a nuestra aula, Rin tomo el asiento de Len…. después la una maestra me pidió que le entregara unos papeles a Len…. ¿yo? ¿Por qué yo?

-Rin ¿tú le podrás dar los papeles a Len?- dije

-Pero eso lo tienes que hacer tu, además hoy mi madre y yo iremos de compras- dijo Rin-Tendrás que dárselo tú- dijo. Después de las clases Rin y yo fuimos a su hogar, cuando llegamos me trajo muchos recuerdos tanto felices como tristes

-Muy bien, dale los papeles a tu hermano- dije pero resulto que estaba hablando solo, si Rin me dejo sola con Len, subí cuidadosamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Len, abrí la puerta y entre cuidadosamente porque Len estaba dormido, los papeles los deje en una mesa que estaba en su habitación, yo lo observe mientras dormía, escuche que el mencionaba mi nombre en voz baja…. Estaba soñando conmigo. Cuando ya estaba a punto de irme…

-¡Miku!- Len grito mi nombre mientras se levantaba de la cama y tomaba mis manos obligando a que me acercara más a él, nos miramos directo a los ojos-No te vayas- dijo

-¿Q-que?- dije, esto si me confundía pero Len solo me abrazo

-Lo lamento mucho- susurro en mi oído-No sabía que fue Rinto quien te beso-dijo, esas palabras me hicieron sentir muy feliz yo también lo abrace

-No te preocupes, yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo- le dije

-Pero solo una cosa más- dijo-Tus besos me pertenecen solo a mí- dijo, yo reí por lo que dijo pero asentí con la cabeza

-Si- dije mientras me acercaba a él pero me detuvo

-Pero no te quiero besar ya, te contagiaría- dijo mientras me miraba

-Eso no me importa- le dije luego lo bese Len me abrazo por la cintura para corresponder mi beso, estuvimos así mucho tiempo pero terminamos por quedarnos dormidos, yo estaba casi despierta escuchaba todo lo que pasaba

-Si Miku vino, pero solo dejo unos papeles- dijo Rin-Dices que ella todavía no llega-

-Si solo vino a dejar unos papeles ¿Dónde está?- pregunto Mi hermano, luego escuche que pisadas se acercaban a nosotros, se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Len y entraron los dos

-Mikuo, ya no preocupes aquí esta Miku- dijo Rin, ella empezó a mover Len para que se despertara

-¿Qué?- pregunto

-Podemos saber ¿Por qué Miku esta acostada contigo?- dijo Rin mientras nos veía

-No crees que es muy obvio- dije mientras me sentaba en la cama de Len

-¿Te despertaron?-pregunto Len, Rin miro a Len y toco su frente

-¡Len, se supone que estabas enfermo!- dijo Rin, Len yo nos miramos

-Si eres una hechicera- dijo Len

-¿Te beso?- pregunto Mikuo Len asintió con la cabeza

-Bueno tan vez solo fue una coincidencia- dije mientras recargaba mi cabeza en el hombro de Len. Los cuatro nos quedamos hablando, todo volvió a la normalidad solo hacía falta esperar para que todo fuera como es. Len y yo somos muy felices por el momento…. Y a pesar que nuestro amos…. Que todo empezó con un malentendido, por el beso que me robo Len, pero así tenía que pasar…..

Fin.

**Que les haya gustado mi historia, pero hasta aquí llego… bueno nos leemos en la siguiente….. ¡Ha! Y por favor dejen sus Reviews si te gusto mi historia**

**Bueno sayo!**

**¡Akari-chan! ¡Fuera! :3**


End file.
